


I've Loved You From Afar

by Anaya_Akaisha_Kiayalee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_Akaisha_Kiayalee/pseuds/Anaya_Akaisha_Kiayalee
Summary: In a drunk mistake Akiaya gave her virginity to a stranger all because her cousin was marrying the man she loved. What will she do to right this accident?Takeyasu reunited with the girl he was in love with since his school days after a drunken night what will he do to keep her by his side?~~~~She was startled, Akiaya was a young woman of refinement that would never sully her pristine reputation in something as irresponsible as a one night stand. Akiaya attempted to leave the comfort of the warm bed without being noticed only to have her wrist grabbed by the man. Her body stiffened at the touch. Glancing back her eyes roamed over the sculpted tan honey brown skin of a man. Her eyes finally met with his deep grey hues and they were staring at her.His voice was melodic to her ears. The smile he bestowed upon her made her heart flutter a familiar thrum from the night before. "You weren't going to leave without a good bye right?"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

She had awaken from slumber with a throbbing headache, along with small discomfort between her legs. Her eyes needed to adjust to the streaming light of the sun. Shielding her eyes, she looked over to see a strange man lying in the bed next to her. 

She was startled, Akiaya was a young woman of refinement, that would never sully her pristine reputation in something as irresponsible as a one night stand. Akiaya attempted to leave the comfort of the warm bed without being noticed only to have her wrist grabbed by the man. Her body stiffened at the touch. Glancing back her eyes roamed over the sculpted tan honey brown skin of the man. Her eyes finally met with his deep grey hues and they were staring at her. 

His voice was melodic to her ears. The smile he bestowed upon her made her heart flutter a familiar thrum from the night before. "You weren't going to leave without a good bye right?"

Her cheeks flushed a pale pink. Her voice came out in a stammered whispered. She couldn't face him, with a mix of shame and desire swirling around in her, "I-I um I've never you know I.. this is just unbelievable. I did something with a stranger." She covered her face in her hands, her shoulders dropped. 

He moved his hand towards her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. He understood what she was trying to say. "Hey it's cool, I could tell it was your first time but the way you acted was well it was magnificent." He smiled his dazzling smile at her, not knowing she felt even more horrible.

"Wha-what?! You just don't, that's not something you should be saying you idiot." No longer feeling embarrassed by her drunken actions, Akiaya was now feeling embarrassed about what he had just said. She started gathering the sheets in her arms, wrapping them around herself, as she rushed towards the hotel bathroom. Loecking the door behind her. She could only begin to think back on the actions that lead to this morning. The gears in her brain was winding to the events that lead up to this happening. 

8:03 A.M.

Akiaya had just finished her makeup when her phone began to ring. It was an incoming text message from her distant cousin, Eum Chun-Hei. [We're going out to celebrate my engagement kai mai so you better be ready by 8pm.] She shook her head at the message. It's been awhile since anyone had called her kai mai. It was now 8:15. Her driver was waiting by the door to take her to the Eum Family company. It was her job as General Secretary to inform her father about his schedule for the day. She worked for the company for a couple years after making a deal with him, he would allow her to take over the company, if she worked her way up in the company within five years. It had only been two years and she had already became his right hand. Akiaya was quite proud of herself having worked very hard to get this far. 

Eum Geun Hye was a strict man. He knew Akiaya could take over the company but he wished for her to see life as his employees did. So, he put her in a small apartment only paying the first month's rent. He had explained to her it wasn't a punishment but an opportunity. Akiaya had been living there for a couple years and maintained her home with the money she earned. Geun Hye was very proud of her rewarding her with a driver to take her to and from work. Although she tried to protest it, stating it went against the lifestyle she was trying to lead that he wanted her to lead, she only relented when her overgrown father held her hands pleading with a pout on his lips and tears brimming his eyelids. How could a man that look so imposing be able to act in such a childish way.

9:00am

Arriving at the Eum company, Akiaya swiped her key card before walking through the turnstile. She was already pulling out the Samsung tablet to login the company website. She reached the elevator doors and waited. Akiaya took the time to respond back to Chun-Hei. [YOU HORRIBLE COUSIN!!! How dare you only tell me about your engagement now. I expect for you to treat me with all the details tonight. ;-P.] Just as she sent the message the doors to the building opened and in walked her father. She hurriedly put her phone in her pocket and bowed. 

9:19am

"Good morning father, Mr. Eum, here's your schedule for the day." Akiaya launched into his schedule as they ascended the elevator. She had sent word to the barista on the Executive floor the coffee order for her dad and their ETA. She was looking over the schedule when he cleared his throat. 

"Ah hem. Miss Eum, please reschedule my 3:00 with my 12:00. Also Chun-Hei is having and engagement party please make sure to buy her a lavish gift in my honor. Money isn't an object but try not to go overboard and put us in the poor house my sweet and loving daughter." He looked over at her with a pleading look and a smile on his face. She faced him with a bright smile teasing him just a little, "Father if I bought her a lavish gift I would put myself in the poor house. I rely on your generosity to help me survive." She poked his cheek for emphasis. Their brief ride on the elevator was pleasant, one would think their father daughter relationship was a tad bit cheeky compared to others but Akiaya an Geun Hye were just a loving father and daughter pair. 

After reaching the top floor the barista was holding out the drink order: one medium black coffee with four spoons of sugar and a dash of two percent milk, along with a Large unicorn blood frost loaded with whipped cream, cup lined with semisweet chocolate and drizzled with caramel. Akiaya reached for both drinks with a smile, internally she was queasy at the thought of the unicorn blood frost her father insists on getting but never wanting anyone to know he loves super sweet drinks. Once they were in his private office she passed him his drink with ice in her eyes. Her demeanor was as frosty as the drink. "I'm going to tell mother you've been sneaking super frilly sugary drinks. You know what she'll say using your daughter to indulge in your whims." He could only smile as he slurped on the drink like a child, a hint of a smile toying with his lips. Akiaya slowly drank her black coffee. Bitter but a hint of sweet. Her shoulders relaxed as the warm liquid flowed through her body warming her blood. She looked over the rim of her cup to see her father eyes dancing with a sugar rush. She shook her head lightly seeing him bouncing in his seat.

12pm

Meeting with the board. Akiaya sat in the meeting taking minutes. Her penmanship was legible and easy to read. It wasn't hard to follow along with the meeting as long as you read Akiaya notes. She was very proud to be more efficient than her father's former secretary, bless her heart. She kept glancing up at the executive director, Victor Johnston, sneakily with her heart pounding. Akiaya had been in love with him for a few years. 

Victor was speaking about a new project the company should invest in. His voice was sure and confident in his proposal it made her fall for him even more. She couldn't help the warm feelings growing inside her chest. Victor looked to Geun Hye, to signal he was finished with his proposal, before he took his seat. Geun Hye looked at him thoughtfully before nodding his head. He tapped on the table signaling the meeting was at an end.


	2. One night stand (2)

3:12pm

Meeting with investors at the karaoke club. Akiaya made sure that the room was booked and had an abundance of alcohol, with plenty of food. Every song that she knew each investor liked was queued for them to enjoy. She looked around to see their spirits were high. Her father who never drinks, accidentally picked up the wrong cup. Akiaya watched him put the cup to his lips. She quickly coughed; loud enough to grab his attention. Geun glanced her way, but attempted to take another drink. Akiaya started to cough uncontrollably, which garnered the investors attention along with Geun Hye. He hastily placed down the cup and ran to his daughter. "Akia you alright? Did you not eat properly?" She only nodded her head daring not to speak in front of the investors. 

Once their attentions returned to the merriment she whispered to her buchin, "Papa you idiot! You almost drank sake. You know what mama says about you having alcohol." He only ruffled her hair before grabbing a different cup filled with tea. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Sipping her own cup of tea, she watched the men act like a bunch of high schoolers. As the alcohol continued to flow, the men continued to gush about their latest toys and wives. They seemed to all have forgotten her presence. Akiaya could only bury her head in her hands embarrassed by their conversation. She received a message from her mother. [Akia tell papa that he needs to be home by 6 tonight. We have plans.<3] She looked from her phone to her papa and sent back her reply with a smirk. [Aye ya Mamacita aleumdaun. I'll bop him on the head and tell him to leave. Also papa had unicorn blood today. So.. you know just saying.] She snickered just lightly when she received an angry reaction. A few moments later she heard her father's phone ringing. He looked down to see it was Kenisha <3 wifey. He hurriedly answered the call. "My lo… uh huh… yes dear." He looked over at Akiaya with narrowed eyes. She only smiled back at him. Geun Hye bowed to the investors before making his departure. Akiaya stood up and explained that her father had an urgent matter to attend at home. The men understood they all valued their wives and left as well. She was tidying up the room before the attendants came to finish. She checked her watch to see the time. She still had a few hours before she needed to be ready to meet Chun-Hei. 

6:19pm

Akiaya reached her home just after traffic was dying down. She walked the two flights of steps, barefoot before reaching her apartment. Her phone rang to see it was Chun-Hei calling. Fumbling with her keys, she placed her phone between the juncture of her shoulder and ear. "Yeah, did you need me oh horrible cousin of mine?" She unlocked her door when she heard the excited squeals of Chun-Hei on the phone. "Please don't be mad. I promise you'll have lots of fun plus you'll be meeting my nae salang. Now be ready in one hour. I'll pick you up ok?" Before Akiaya could refute the new time the call ended. She sighed in exasperation over her cousin's demanding ways. An hour didn't give her much time to prepare. Quickly, she found her red short Gucci dress with leopard print trimmings that cinched her waist with a belt. Grabbing her black five inch heels with the red strip she rushed to freshen up. Pulling her hair from the confining bun, she had for work, to allow her natural wavy hair to shine. Cleaning her face she prepared it for the nighttime scene. Garnering red eye shadow and lipstick. She finished her makeup with mascara, elongating her lashes. Akiaya was dressed and ready by the time she received the call from Chun-Hei that she was downstairs. 

7:25pm

Akiaya descended the stairs and rushed to hug Chun-Hei. It had been a few years since she seen her. Their family was still treated as outcasts because her father, the eldest son, decided he wanted to marry her mother, a southern African American woman who was fascinated with the Asian culture. It only improved slightly when her father bought out her traditional grandfather in his inheritance. It was quite the scandal for a few days. The news outlets couldn't believe it. A disinherited son buying out his father and removing him from the board of directors. The media was in a tizzy. She was about ten years old when she finally met her father's family, after the buy out. Her grandfather called for a sit down with them to discuss Geun Hye ruthlessness against his family. Akiaya was so happy to see them that she ran eagerly to him calling him baba. "baba, baba. It's so good to see you." She lunged at his waist nestling her head against his stomach. He took a step back to brace himself against her accelerated body weight. He grunted at the contact looking from her to his son. Eum Bing In-Su, felt his heart melt just a bit at her warm hug. He pulled her from his body and kneeled down. "I am not your baba. Baba is father in Chinese. I am your harabeoji little one. And what is your name?" She had looked up to him with bright clear eyes and a smile. "Mama and papa named me Akiaya. She said it means destined one. I think she watched too much anime and read too many manga. That's what she would read to me at night. Do you read manga?" That's when she had meet Chun-Hei. A precocious little girl that ran up to her as she had to her harabeoji and hugged her. "Cousin, cousin. You look so pretty. Harabeoji, I want hair like kai mai."

Akiaya had smiled at the memory and hugged her tighter. She ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek. "You horrid cousin! How could you get engaged before me and then not tell me? I'm inclined to disown you. What is your compensation?" Chun-Hei kissed her back on the cheek before lightly slapping her arm. "Sachon, I promise to let you eat and drink you're belly full and give you all the details of our relationship. Is that compensation enough kai mai?" Akiaya nodded her head in agreement and made her way inside of the Audi R8. She buckled herself in before turning to the driver side to ask her where they were going to go. Chun-Hei didn't look her way instead she just drove off, taking her in the direction of Club Opum. They booked the entire club, catered with tons of food. There were bottles and bottles of alcohol lined up behind the bar. The club started filling up with friends of Chun-Hei and her fiancé friends. Akiaya didn't recognize anyone. 

8:45pm

The doors opened wide, the man of the hour walked in. Chun-Hei looked over to see that her fiancé was there. The sound of her heels clacking against the floor surrounded, the now quiet building. Everyone's attention turned towards the door. Akiaya eyes gleamed when she seen who her cousin wrapped her arms around. It was Victor Johnston. Her mouth dropped open and tears brimmed her eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes as she seen the man she loved in the arms of another woman; and the woman was her cousin. Akiaya looked up and away to stop the tears from falling down. She donned her best smile and walked over to them feigning happiness. She stood over to the side and cleared her throat. "Ahem, Mr. Johnston you didn't tell us you were engaged. My father would have thrown you a party as well." Victor looked at her with keen eyes then gave a smile. "Mrs. Eum I didn't expect you to be here. Do you know Chun-Hei?" Akiaya nodded her head while Chun-Hei chuckled. They both answered at the same time. "She's my sachon." They looked at each other and smiled. "Chu chu you didn't know Victor works for papa's company as the executive director?" She tsked at her cousin. "Well Victor, you must take exceptionally great care of my dear cousin. Or I'll make sure that fortune's favor gives you the worst luck ever. Your life will be a living hell." She gave him her sweetest smile even though her eyes held daggers within them. Victor looked taken aback at her sweet threat. He was dumbfounded. 

Akiaya walked away keeping her emotions in check. She reached the bar and sat down. The bartender came near her and she placed her order. "Jell-O shots and keep them coming." The bartender nodded his head and brought her a row of shots. He lined up five different flavors in front of her; lime, Strawberry lemonade, blue Hawaiian, cherry bomb, and lemon drop. She downed them one after another. When she finished with those five, he gave her another set. She kept taking shot after shot until her mind became numb. 

Time blurred as she continued taking shots. The bartender eventually stopped supplying her, the mind numbing alcoholic dessert. Akiaya attempted to stand up. Her legs were like jelly as she walked out towards the bathroom. She bumped into someone. Looking up she caught sight of beautiful grey eyes. She gave him a smile but it looked more like a grimace. She attempted to walk past him; only to trip over her own foot. How clumsy of her. Her body lurched forward colliding into him. The sudden movement jolted her stomach. She looked up to see beautiful gray eyes. Once she landed on top of him, Akiaya emptied the contents from her stomach onto his shirt. Soon her eyes closed as she passed out.


End file.
